lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- *me ta vole ajunta "anti-" e "retro-" a nos lista de prefisas ofisial. ce vos pensa? *"Anti-" es bon, ma nos no ave multe derivadas con "retro-" (sola "retroata", "retroflami", "retrovista"). An tal, si nos ofisiali "retro-", nos pote ave plu! Simon ---- *como nos ia discute, "me desira es fol" es ambigua. orijinal la solve ia es como esta: **me desira, el es fol. *cuando nos nota ce esta es confusable con "me desira (ce) el es fol", nos comensa la usa de "la me": **la me desira es fol. *como vos sabe, me no es comfortos con "la me". e aora, me nota ce la problem estende ance a otra determinantes/pronomes: **esta desira es fol. **cada desira es fol. **etc. **Un bon punto! Simon *per esta razona, me desira reveni a la modo orijinal, pe... **esta desira, el es fol. **cada desira, el es fol. **etc. *la virgula/pausa sufisi, me crede, per distingui esta de la otra interprete. **Me no oposa. Simon *(me regrete ce nos lasa cade la infinitivo en -r, con cual esta problem no ta aveni!) **Ma un marca per la infinitiva no es nesesada en la majoria vasta de casos. La strutur "me desira es fol" es la sola, e on pote solve el en la modo simple cual tu sujesta. Obliga "-r" en tota casos infinitiva ia complica la lingua, car parlores ia debe reconose tota acel casos, e alga de los ia es strana. La solve par cadenas de verbos es multe plu fasil, e el ave vera la belia majial de lfn! Simon **Me opina como Simon, me gusta la asentia de marca per la infinitiva. Me prefere "la me desira es fol" a "me desira, el es fol", car "la" indica direta la sinifia, si no on debe espeta la parola tre per comprende. Sunido **Me ajunta ce la comprende es plu difisil cuando on parla, car on no vide la virgula, e la pausa como distingui no pare bon a me. Sunido *Un bon forma ance es "la desira de me es bon"! ma esce esta ta confusa par sinifia ce "the desire of my being good"? o usa "me desira cisa (ta) es bon"? Myaleee **Me no crede ce "la desira de me es bon" pote sinifia "la desira de la fato ce me es bon". On pote omete "ce" per crea un cadena de verbos, como en "me desira (ce) me es bon" – ma en tu frase "desira" es un nom, no un verbo. Simon **Jorj, me recorda a tu ce tu ia promete ja no plu parla de cambia "la me desira ...". Esce tu memora? :-) Sunido **Per fini la discuteeee, me sujesta esta elejes a la aprendor: **# la me desira es bon **# la desira de me es bon **# me desira ta es bon **vos no comprende: la solve "la me..." opera bon per la determinantes de posese. ma aora nos debe solve la mesma problem per determinantes como "esta" e "cada". un otra posable es la usa de "la esta", "la cada", etc, en la mesma modo como "la me". jorj ***Cisa "esta la", "cada la", etc ta es plu bon, en modo paralel con "tota la" e "ambos la". Esta truco no vade bon con la pronomes de posese, car "me la ..." es tro fasil intepretable como un aposa. Ma la difere es bon, car "me" es fundal un pronom, e "esta" es fundal un determinante. Simon ****me no gusta multe la idea de un regula per "me" e un otra per "esta". ****Ave ja un regula per "esta" e un otra per "tota"... Si on dise "esta la can", on comprende "esta, cual es la can", cual sinifia esensal "esta can". Ma si on dise "me la can", on comprende "me, cual es la can", cual no sinifia "me can". La determinantes de posese es fundal diferente. Simon ****me ia predise ce tu ta recorda a me la eseta de "tota"! :-) ma la fato ce nos ave un eseta no nesesa ce nos ave plu! **la vantaje de "esta... , el..." (e "me..., el...") es ce (1) la ", el" separa la nom verbal de la verbo, e (2) la mente pote ajunta el pos reconosente la nesesa de fa la distingui, e no a ante. jorj ***"Esta ..., el ..." es sempre posable, car el es simple un spesie de aposa. Simon **an si me pensa ce la pausa en parla sufisi en "me desira, el es fol", nota ce la norma per du verbos separada par un pronom (como en "me desira el es fol") es la usa de "ce" ("me desira ce el es fol"). on pote cade la "ce" sola cuando esta no causa ambiguas. jorj ***Esta es un razona per no gusta la solve par "virgula el", no? ****no en me mente: me prefere dise "me desira ce el es fol". donce "me desira, el es fol" no es tan ambigua. ****En parla, on pote malcomprende "me dise, el es fol" como "me dise: 'el es fol'", cual sinifia "me dise ce el es fol"! Simon ***"La me desira es bon" e "acel la desira es bon" pare solves eselente a me. Simon ****e "cada la desira es bon"? "la cada desira" sona plu bon, no? *****Me opina ce "cada la desira" sona plu bon. "La cada desira" sona fea a me, en fato. Simon ****(pardona me osesa sur esta problem minor! me xerca per la perfeta cuando la perfeta no esiste.) jorj *****La causa de la nonperfetia es la tro multe sinifias de alga parolas sentral como "ce" e "me". Me es en un dilema, car me gusta multe la usa duple de "me" como pronom e determinante, ma me no gusta la usa truple de "ce" como sujunta, demanda e preposada (de compara). La difere es probable ce la sinifias de "me" es clar relatada, an cuando los de "ce" es un colie acaso. Simon *****me acorda. plu, la asentia de formas separada per alga parolas (pronom/determinante, pronom de demanda/pronom de relata, averbo/sujunta, averbo/preposada, verbo/nom, ajetivo/nom, etc) - la aspeta ce me gusta la plu de lfn! - crea esta problemes. ma multe linguas - spesial la lingua grande xines! - opera multe bon con esta ambiguas. donce, nos debe opera con nos ambiguas. ******Si, acel aspeta de lfn es multe atraos. Ma en cual casos nos usa un averbo como sujunta o preposada? Simon *******La lupos cria cuando los vide la luna. (cuando introdui la proposa averbal) ********A, natural. Per alga razona, me no regarda "cuando" e se similes como averbos, ma serta los es averbos. Simon *******El vade a supra. (a + supra - du preposadas > un averbo) ********Acel es un truco! "A supra" es como "en fato" – el es un formula cual pote ocupa la loca de un averbo. Simon *******me vide multe stelas! jorj ********Aora an plu. Simon *****regardante "ce": si tu prefere, me no ave un problem con usa "cual" per la pronom de demanda e relata, en loca de "ce". alora nos ta ave sola du sinifias per "ce" - la sujunta e la preposada de compara, cual me crede tu pote aseta. ******Esta ta es eselente. (La difere entre "ce?" e "cual?" es vera poca, e el es normal clar determinada par la situa. "Cual es un simia?" "Cual de estas es un simia?") "Per ce?" ta deveni "per cual?", lasante "per ce" con la sinifia de "afin". Simil, "ante ce" ta deveni multe plu clar – el ta sinifia "ante la fato ce", cual es simil a "ante cuando". Simon ******asi me no acorda. "per ce" deveni "perce" e "afin" resta "afin". jorj *******E cual ta es la sinifia de "per ce"? La linguas romanica dise "pour que", "para que", etc per esta. Si "ce" deveni clar un sujunta, nos lasa un buco strana en la gramatica si nos no defini un sinifia per "preposada + ce". Simon *un sujeste: permete (ofisial) la usa de aposadas de pronomes-de-determinantes con nomes (e, natural, la nomes verbal cual causa la problem). en esta modo, on pote dise, clar e simple (e sin altera otra regulas), "esta la desira es bon". **Me aproba multe tu sujesta. Simon ***tu no pensa ce sunido, myaleee, e la otras va deveni coler a me (e tu!)? jorj ***Me pensa ce "esta la desira" es ja permeteda par la regulas de la lingua. "La me desira" ia es un ajunta resente, cual ia es apena usada en pratica, donce me no suposa ce multe persones es plen enamada par el. En fato, me crede ce tu es la sola parlor ci ia usa el, e rara. Simon **a la lado, on pote usa esta regula nova per evita la eseta de "tota" e "ambos" par declara los pronomes ma no determinantes. ;-) ***Esta es serta un bon efeto ladal. Simon **si nos adota esta, "el me desira es bon" es ance bon. donce, posable "el me..." es plu bon - car coerente con "esta la..." - ce "la me..."? ***Si. "El me desira" vade multe bon. El ave un cualia elefenin, en un modo nonesplicable. "La me desira" pote cade a via. Simon ****me gusta esta parola: "elefenin". un cualia misterios de estetica lingual. jorj **o esce es plu simple per nos si nos crea un ordina plu complicada de determinantes: tota/ambos - ce/cual/cuando/cada/alga/cualce - la/esta/acel - me/tu/se/nos/vos - sola/mesma/otra/tal - multe/poca/un/du/tre... - plu/min? ***Me no gusta esta idea. Ajunta plu complicas no es "plu simple" :-) Simon ***me acorda. con la otra sujeste, nos ta ave sola du "clase" de determinantes: determinantes propre (usa sola un de estas!) e determinantes de cuantia (e tre o cuatro estra), o, como me prefere dise: determinantes de "la" e determinantes de "un". jorj ***Multe bon! Simon **(esta demandas es dirijeda sola a vos cual ave un interese en esta problemes oscur!) :-) jorj *natural, la solve plu simple ta es dise "usa sempre "la" ante nomes creada de verbos de disposa". **Ma on no pote usa "la" cuando on intende "un", e "un desira es bon" es egal ambigua. "La un desira" dona un sinifia defininte cual no es intendeda. Ma "el un desira" opera perfeta e sona an bon. Natural, nos ta dise normal simple "un desira es bon", car la flue jeneral de la testo o parla clari la intende. La problem de "me desira es bon" es plu teorial ce pratical. Simon **es per esta razona ce me conclui ce la cambias cual nos ia discute a supra es tro grande per un problem tan poca. lasa nos resta con "la me..." per la parte de la problem plu comun, como nos ia deside. jorj *Pos un bon dormi, me ia trova un solve simple, bela, e lojical a la problem "cada desira es fol". Atende ! per esplica, me va usa la parolas de la gramatica tradisional (no de LFN). La ambiguia veni de la fato ce "cada" e "esta" pote es ajetivo o pronom. A la plu frecuente, "cada" e "esta" es ajetivos. Donce "cada desira es fol" sinifia "ĉiu deziro estas stulta". Si on vole dise "ĉiu deziras esti stulta", on debe usa la forma pronomal de "cada". Me proposa ce on usa "cada el". Donce "cada el desira es fol" sinifia "ĉiu deziras esti stulta". La mesma opera per "esta". "esta el desira es fol" = "tiu deziras esti stulta". Compara con "la me desira es fol" = "mia deziro estas stulta", e "el de me desira es fol" = "la mia deziras esti stulta". Evidente "me" no debe opera como "cada" o "esta", car los es gramatical diferente. Sunido